


Alcor's Secret Love Child?

by Haberdasher



Series: Transcendence AU [71]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: An in-universe tabloid article about a woman claiming to be bearing Alcor's child.





	Alcor's Secret Love Child?

**Alcor’s Secret Love Child? Teenage Mother Tells All In Pregnancy Scandal!**

In a scene that seems to be right out of a romance novel, 18-year-old Annalyn Wilson of Sikeston, Missouri, tearfully confessed to our reporters her forbidden tryst with the infamous demon Alcor the Dreambender.

“Alcor was the man of my dreams, in more ways than one,” the attractive young woman admitted in between sobs. “Ever since I first laid eyes on him, I knew that we had something special.”

Though she refused to elaborate regarding the most intimate details of her affair with the demon, generally believed to be already married to the demoness Mizar, the blonde-haired teenager stated that Alcor had made first contact with her rather than her having reached out to him first and that their relationship had gone on for nearly a year before she learned that she was with child.

Miss Wilson reported that her parents were “mortified” both when they found out about their daughter’s unexpected pregnancy and when they learned of the child’s alleged parentage.

She, too, was shocked when her pregnancy test came back positive. “He never warned me of the risk that I would bear his child, and I guess I just assumed it wasn’t an option.” But even in the early days of her pregnancy, Annalyn said that she noticed a number of signs unique to her child’s demonic parentage, including a persistent high fever and a mysterious glow that occasionally emanated from her growing stomach. Anomalies displayed via ultrasound appeared to further confirm that her child is not of fully human origin.

The young woman’s face was covered with tears as she related that her lover had not answered her summons for several weeks, and that she was considering filing a paternity lawsuit against him, though filing such a case against a demon would be unprecedented.

“Alcor needs to take some responsibility for his baby- our baby.” Annalyn sobbed. “Every child needs a father figure in their life, and my baby will be no exception, even if that father happens to be a demon rather than a human.”

Alcor the Dreambender could not be reached for comment.


End file.
